


Certain Thrills

by AvaRosier



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy fic to offset Emma's angsty fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaRosier/pseuds/AvaRosier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard. A coffee shop. Bellamy and Finn finally making a move.</p><p>(That's all you really need to know about this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certain Thrills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toflowerknights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/gifts).



The weatherman on the radio this morning had warned there was a blizzard moving in that afternoon, but the foreknowledge hadn’t seemed to make a difference for Bellamy. The snow was pelting him so hard he couldn’t even keep his eyes open to see where he was going. This coat did nothing to stop the fat snowflakes from soaking through to the back of his neck and his feet felt frostbitten even with the thick socks his mother had gotten him for Christmas. With four inches already on the ground, the city was damn near empty as everyone with any sense had stayed home. Classes had been cancelled the night before, but Bellamy had thought he could get in a few hours at the university library to work on his dissertation.

 

He blinked and through the haze of white, he could spot a few cars on the street, moving in a slow crawl. The library was clear across town and he’d never had a problem walking the distance, but in this weather, he’d barely made it halfway before he wanted to escape into someplace warm and dry. The bitter scent of coffee hit his nostrils and Bellamy groaned.

 

There, across the street, appeared The Drippy Bean like a mirage in the desert. It might as well have been. Just to make one thing clear: Bellamy isn’t one of those pretentious so-called ‘hipster’ college students who like to sit around coffee shops and pretend they’re the next Sartre. Or something. The only thing that made The Drippy Bean tolerable was the fact that it actually had great coffee and decent pastries. And both the lounge and upper floor area were chock full of a mishmash of furniture, which was great when people were cramming for Finals.

 

Those actually weren’t the only reasons Bellamy had begun to frequent the place. He was firmly ensconced in a state of denial, whatever. Approaching the entrance, he muttered softly to himself, “don’t be there, please don’t be there.”  _Please be there, please be there._

Warmth swept over him as the bell rang and he stomped the snow off his shoes onto the mat. The entire café was empty but he could hear water running in the back. Hoping that he wouldn’t be kicked out right away, Bellamy went ahead and yanked off his coat and headed for the easy chair in the corner, his favorite out of all the options. He rifled through his backpack for his tablet, intending to maybe read something for a half hour before making the rest of the trek home.

 

“Aren’t you a sight for tired eyes?” A familiar, smooth voice asked from behind him. Bellamy flushed and turned around to face Finn Collins, his afternoon already feeling significantly more exciting than finding a book from the 1920s that’d had a better translation of his primary source material.

 

“You’re here?” This simultaneously pleased and distressed him. The latter emotion was mostly because he had a feeling he’d make a fool of himself at some point. Finn’s face scrunched up, not sure how to take that.

 

“Well, yes. Where else would I be on a Thursday afternoon?” He swept his arms out, indicating the entire room. Bellamy closed his eyes, irritated with his tendency to blurt things out without thinking.

 

“I meant I’m surprised you’re even here with this weather.”  _Nice save, Blake_. Finn headed back around the counter and took down two mugs. Bellamy took this moment to appreciate Finn’s profile. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pushed up around his forearms and his dark brown hair, already brushing past his shoulders, was twisted up into a loose ponytail.

 

“Well, I live around the corner so it’s not trouble to just keep the place open for a few more hours in case any stragglers were in need of a pick-me-up. Are you?” He started making himself some coffee, adding chocolate syrup and peppermint. Bellamy nodded.

 

“Actually, yes. I could use some hot chocolate before I make the rest of the walk back to my place.”

 

“Didn’t your classes get cancelled?”

 

“Yes, but I thought I’d do some work in the library.” He admitted.

 

“That’s what I admire about you, Bellamy: your dedication.” It’s not said at all mockingly. They’ve had a tendency to take shots at each other over the past few weeks since Finn started striking up conversations with Bellamy, so it’s times like this that throws him for a loop. “Just straight up hot chocolate?”

 

“That’s good enough for me.”

 

“Alright then.”

 

* * *

 

Finn wasn’t going to lie, he was really glad Bellamy had popped into the shop. He had been bored to tears and nobody had come in since noon, and he didn’t function well without stimulus. There was a veritable Ark of origami animals perched around the shop to serve as testament to that. His paper on political asylum had been turned in the day before, and he didn’t need to worry about homework until Sunday, which left him with plenty of free time to muse about Bellamy Blake.

 

Finn had always been gifted with an innate ability to figure people out; their wants, their motivations. When the older guy had walked into the Drippy Bean several months ago, he had made a beeline for a certain chair in the corner, not too far from where the counter opened up into the café. His hair was a cloud of dark brown curls and even at that distance, Finn had spotted the freckles across his nose. It clearly hadn’t been the first time he’d come there, and when he left his things and got into line for his drink order, he had nodded politely to Finn as he opened up his wallet and pulled a fiver out.

 

“The dark roast, regular,” he had muttered, a bit preoccupied with the paper he would be furiously working on in fifteen minutes. Finn hadn’t been able to resist teasing the man about his coffee preferences, not the least bit intimidated by Bellamy’s sourpuss personality.

 

“You sure you don’t want to lighten up a bit?”

 

That had gotten him a scowl. “Maybe you should focus on filling orders, not critiquing your paying customers’ choices.”

 

Finn had taken his money, unruffled, and expedited his order. “Who shall I make it out to?”

 

“Bellamy.” Being a barista was one of the easiest ways to find out someone’s name. From that day on, Finn had kept an eye out for Bellamy, studying what he ate or drank, what he read, and the little mannerisms he had when reading a book. Around the time Finn noticed the way Bellamy talked to the books he read or bit his bottom lip while typing in his laptop, he had a bona fide crush. And frankly, he had spent one too many nights jacking off to the thought of Bellamy. It had been a while since he dated anyone, let alone had sex, so the thrill of someone new was a welcome development.

 

He watched out the corner of his eye as Bellamy settled into the chair and booted up his tablet, and a companionable silence fell between them. Operating the machine was second instinct to him by now and he let himself be lulled into a daze by the repetitious actions. Two minutes later, Finn set two steaming mugs down on the table. When he flung himself sideways onto the couch, Bellamy finally tore his attention away from his tablet raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Relaxing.” Finn shrugged and rested his weight back onto his elbows. “There isn’t exactly much to do right now except make sure my favorite customer is satisfied.” His legs were dangling over the arm of the couch, swinging back and forth intermittently. Finn was perfectly aware of the way his shirt was scrunched up around his waist, exposing several inches of bare abdomen. And he definitely noticed when Bellamy was momentarily distracted by the hint of dark hair above his belt buckle.

 

You see, Finn had spent the last two months flirting with Bellamy on a friendly, intellectual level. Rebutting a number of Bellamy’s opinions on historical events, and grinning at the way Bellamy’s jaw would begin to tic with irritation. But it was time to kick it up a notch.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy put his mug back down on the saucer with a faint clatter, hands suddenly too shaky to hold the weight. “Hmph. I bet you say that to all your customers.”

 

The look Finn gave him was measured, unblinking. “If you really believe that, then you’re not as bright as I thought you were, Bellamy Blake.”

 

This, this was what they’d been dancing around for the better part of two months. He’d found this place after being driven from his old haunt by one too many burnt coffee beans. Bellamy had noticed how attractive the barista was, sure, but it hadn’t been until Finn had begun giving him free coffees on the house during late nights trying to gut monographs and write a brilliant précis on each one that Bellamy had begun to notice the little things.

 

The lock of dark hair that always fell over his cheekbone as he concentrated on filling a drink order. The way he’d quickly construct origami animals for the little kids that sometimes came through the café, his eyes lighting up as he smiled down at them. The shelf that, amongst the many bookcases along the walls, had books Finn personally recommended for people to read. But, and this wasn’t an insignificant ‘but’, Finn was an undergrad. Not quite old enough to legally obtain alcohol. And Bellamy was twenty-six years old. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about the age difference.

 

It wasn’t like it was  _verboten_  by the school or anything. Bellamy worked as a TA in the history department, and Finn was a Junior in the polisci and English departments, with no intention of taking another history course other than the one he’d taken to satisfy a gen ed requirement. So, it wasn’t like there would be any highly inappropriate student/teacher relations if he were to ask Finn out for dinner one night.

 

But Bellamy’s problem was that he wasn’t the most spontaneous person. He was used to being very responsible…sacrificing his personal desires for the sake of making sure his little sister was fed and clothed and in school. Convincing himself that going for it was easier said than done. But he couldn’t deny how attracted he was to the way Finn was so free and open and easily willing to stand up for the things he believed in.

 

“So I guess the question is: are you going to come over here, or will I have to get up and do it myself?” Finn let the proposition lay between them like a challenge, watching him steadily from under dark eyelashes.

 

It was on the tip of Bellamys’ tongue to say no. The age difference, the laundry list of stupid excuses he had actually written down on a notepad one night to discourage himself from just coming here and asking for Finn’s number. But what he says instead is:

 

“Okay.” And then he was setting his tablet aside and pushing off the chair to step around the able and stand before Finn.

 

* * *

 

Finn let his gaze travel slowly up the length of Bellamy’s body; the second their eyes met, Bellamy was bending low and roughly pressing their lips together. Finn inhaled sharply and raised one arm from the cushion so he could cup Bellamy’s jaw—rough with a few hours’ growth—and take control of the kiss.

 

“Mm, c’mon,” Finn muttered against Bellamy’s lips, crawling backwards on the couch until his legs were no longer hanging over the edge. Bellamy wasted no time in climbing on top of Finn’s body, settling into the cradle of his thighs. God, it felt so good, being weighed down like this and finally being able to slide a hand over the shifting muscles in Bellamy’s back. Their lips met again, softer this time, but still frenetic.

 

Gradually, Finn got Bellamy to slow down and that was when he slipped his tongue past the seam of Bellamy’s lips. That got a sharp exhale out of him and a not-subtle jerk of his hips. Finn was half-hard already and from the feel of it, so was Bellamy. One hand wound its way up into Finn’s hair and tugged hard, prompting a moan to spill out of his mouth. Hot kisses dotted along his jaw line and Finn used the opportunity to get his hands up underneath Bellamy’s shirt.

 

Lightly scraping his fingertips along Bellamy’s ribcage earned him a low shudder and Finn continued on his course towards the front of Bellamy’s jeans, unbuttoning them and sliding the zipper down. As far as he could tell, Bellamy approved of that course of action because he deepened their kiss, raising further off Finn so he’d have enough room to maneuver. However, when Finn slid his hands underneath the denim and covered Bellamy’s ass, intending to push the jeans down off his hips, he got a little surprise when his palms met satin and lace.

 

* * *

 

“What’s this?”

 

Bellamy froze and a cold sensation slithered down his spine as he belatedly remembered he’d put on the black lace panties with the blue satin front panel. It wasn’t exactly something he was open about, his wearing women’s underwear. Except they weren’t really women’s underwear, he’d ordered these online from a store that made feminine lingerie for men. He’d always been too scared to tell any of the people he dated about it, not wanting to deal with the rejection in their eyes.

 

He grabbed Finn’s wrist. “Fuck. It’s nothing, it’s really nothing. Just forget it.” Bellamy tried to push away from Finn’s body, wanting nothing more than to grab his coat and bag and get the fuck out of there.

 

“Hey,  _hey_. Bellamy, stop!” His arms wound around Bellamy’s back, sending him sprawling on top of Finn. Even after Bellamy raised himself up onto his elbows, he didn’t quite have the courage to meet Finn’s eyes, which were watching him closely. His skin was clammy and his stomach had tightened into a painful knot.

 

“It’s okay—more than okay. I was just surprised, was all. I guess you didn’t pick these out just for me today?” He had the gall to joke. Bellamy huffed and glared down at him, a mild rebuke at best.

 

“Yeah, right. Don’t give yourself too much credit, Collins.”

 

A throaty chuckle escaped Finn’s lips before he pressed careful kisses along the column of Bellamy’s throat. Something inside him loosened and he relaxed against Finn, accepting the embrace.

 

“Let’s switch. Now I really want to go down on you while you’re wearing those.”

 

And just like that, his hard-on came roaring back to life and Bellamy moved to the side so Finn could get out from under him and he dropped onto his back against the cushions. He could scarcely believe this was really happening. “What about the door?”

 

“What about it? Nobody’s stupid enough to go out in this—“

 

“Har har.”

 

“And they can’t see us from the door. Live a little.” And just like that, it was easy for Bellamy to let go. He raised his shoulders to help Finn yank his sweater off. His cheeks warmed when he saw the way Finn’s eyes lit up as he studied the panties. Looking down, Bellamy could make out the very clear line of his erection as it tented against the material.

 

“It’s okay. God, it’s hot. You don’t, you—“ Finn breathed in deeply. “You don’t even realize. Jesus.” And then he was bending over and placing wet, open-mouthed kisses along the planes of his abs and pecs before doing the same to his lips. Bellamy returned the kiss eagerly; this was the kind of thing he’d only fantasized about and now it was really happening.

 

Finn slipped his hand down the open front of Bellamy’s pants and palmed his cock through the panties, making Bellamy groan. Mouth next to Bellamy’s ear, Finn began to murmur.

 

“ _You look so pretty in these, you know_.”

“… _does that feel good, baby? I’m not being too rough are I_?”

“ _I’m going to make you feel so nice, Princess_.”

 

Something dark took ahold of Bellamy then, paralysing him and making his body clench then shudder. Finn was handling him more tenderly now, kissing him sweetly and stroking him as if he were a skittish mare or something. Now, Bellamy didn’t buy into stereotypical perceptions about gender or gender role performances (he took a Women’s Studies class in undergrad, fuck you). He would never assume that this was how women wanted to be treated when it came to sex.

 

But when it came to his fantasies, he really liked the stereotypical things. When Finn called him ‘princess’, Bellamy gripped his biceps hard, trying to communicate the intensity of his need right then. He moaned up into Finn’s mouth and rocked his hips upward, mind nearly going blank with want.

 

“You really need this, don’t you?” Finn asked him rhetorically before sitting back on his heels and pulling on Bellamy’s jeans.

 

“Yeah. Yes.  _Please_ ,” Bellamy found himself begging. He should feel ashamed, but at this point he was beyond pride.

 

Two fingers hooked in the side of his panties then, and tugged. Almost immediately, he was engulfed in Finn’s warm, wet mouth and Bellamy couldn’t help rocking his hips upwards. Just looking down and meeting Finn’s eyes nearly had him coming, and feeling the scratchiness of the lace as it squeezed his upper thighs didn’t help. Bellamy covered Finn’s hands with his own, where they gripped his hips and let Finn’s mouth coax him to the precipice.

 

A sloppy swirl of tongue around the head of his cock, followed by a strong suction had him tumbling over; his entire torso and thighs tensed to the point he nearly shook from the effort of holding himself against the near-painful pleasure. His head fell backwards onto the cushion, and he let out a series of noisy moans as he emptied himself into Finn’s mouth.

 

God, how long had it been since he’d come that hard? Bellamy tugged on Finn’s ponytail when he kept licking his softening penis as it became sensitised. Finn complied and crawled his way back up Bellamy’s body, looking like the cat who had eaten the canary. Bellamy didn’t have the energy to tell him to wipe the smug grin off his face.

 

It was nothing to kiss Finn with the salty aftertaste on his tongue. Bellamy’s body temperature cooled enough that he was able to reach between them and tug his panties back up, along with his jeans. But the latter he left open so the panties were still visible.

 

* * *

 

Finn liked the way Bellamy looked here; cheeks flushed and hair even messier than normal from running his hands through it while he was going down on him. He really hadn’t been expecting the panties at all, but he was glad he’d found this thing out about Bellamy Blake. Because he could see how deeply he’d expected judgement and rejection. And Finn hadn’t been lying when he’d said it was hot. It really was such a fucking turn-on.

 

He’s never had that kind of kink himself, but he’s never exactly avoided playing with things like that. Raven painting his nails on Sunday mornings for fun? No problem, and he didn’t wash the color off before going to classes the next day either. Playing with some of her lipglosses and eyeliner? Fun and he looked pretty hot when he wore the stuff. He’s had partners who took gender one step further.

 

This was a little bit different, and Finn wasn’t complaining. Even more than that, he liked the way Bellamy stared up with him with a kind of wonder in his eyes. It left a warm feeling in his chest that he didn’t want to end. Those dark eyelashes fluttered as Bellamy looked down the line of his body.

 

“I can help you with that,” he said, fingers brushing along the line of his shaft, which pressed against the zipper of his own jeans.

 

“Okay,” was all Finn could think to say as he moved backwards and sat down properly on the couch, unzipping himself. Bellamy followed at a less sedate pace, jaw clenching as he watched Finn’s actions with a determined glint in his eyes. Finn certainly didn’t expect him to move to his knees on the floor in between his spread legs, to crouch over his lap.

 

To take a slow, experimental lick along the underside of his shaft. Finn breathed in sharply and ran his fingers through Bellamy’s curls, feeling the motion of his head as he moved over Finn’s cock. Oh right, they were still playing.

 

“You’re so good at that, sweetheart,” He encouraged, trying to keep his eyes open and focused on Bellamy as he closed his lips around the head of Finn’s cock and sucked. He even moaned , the vibrations making Finn buck up into Bellamy’s mouth with a sharply indrawn breath. “It’s like you were born to do this. Oh fuc— _yes, deeper you can take it_.” The words came tumbling out of his mouth as Bellamy began to deep-throat him. The pleasure was building, making his balls tighten. Bellamy started to bob his head up and down eagerly, cheeks hollowing as he worked himself along the shaft. Finn was close, but not so far gone he couldn’t use his words to spur Bellamy along. Dirty talk  _definitely_ worked for him _._

_“Are you going to let me pull those panties down and fuck you later, Princess?”_

_“God, you’re so pretty when you suck cock.”_

_“I’m going to take you out to dinner this weekend and see how long it takes before you’re shoving my hand down your panties.”_

 

That did the trick. Bellamy was practically clutching at Finn’s waist as he worked himself into a frenzy and Finn ripped his hands out of Bellamy’s hair for fear of being too rough as the waves of release pounded through him. He rocked his hips up into Bellamy’s mouth, moaning as he watched from half-lidded eyes while Bellamy locked his lips around Finn’s cock. Just the sight of his Adam’s apple bobbling in his throat as he swallowed it all was enough to send another round of tremors through Finn’s body.

 

“Wow.” He said, finally, as Bellamy sat back, breathing hard. His lips were swollen but his face looked utterly relaxed. Sated. Finn smiled down at him as he slowly tucked himself back into his jeans and did them up. His muscles were entirely too relaxed and they protested when he leaned over to press a gentle kiss against Bellamy’s lips. “You should wear pretty panties like those more often. Tell me you have more like them.”

 

Bellamy nodded, ducking his head as he pushed up onto his feet and collapsed on top of the couch next to Finn. “Yeah. I’ve been buying them for years now. Never shown them to anyone, though.”

 

“I’m honored. Really.”

 

God, it was so adorable how shy Bellamy got after they just went down on each other. Finn reached over and curled his fingers around Bellamy’s hand reassuringly. He was so gone for the older man, it wasn’t funny.

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“Hm?” Finn’s attention was drawn to the two coffee mugs, the contents of which had long since gone cold. Oh well, that would be money out of his paycheck well spent.

 

“About taking me home, taking me out on a date this weekend?”

 

“Yeah, if you’re into that. Which I hope you are.”

 

Bellamy nodded and raised an eyebrow before casually replying. “I prefer phone calls, not texts or emails. And you better make it a good dinner if you want me to put out, Collins.”

 

 _Oh, it was so on_.


End file.
